Super Mario Bros. Deluxe
Super Mario Bros. X Deluxe is a computer fangame by Studio MF and the sequel/remake to/of the original computer fangame, Super Mario Bros. X. It has more everything! This introduces minigames and more codes. It will release 2015 on the day the first version of SMBX released. It is the first Mario fangame to be on retail AND be able to be downloaded. Plot Episode stories. The Invasion 3, preinstalled with it as sequel to The Invasion 2, has more worlds and more levels. Returning Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Peach *Link New Stuff New Playable Characters *Wario *Waluigi *Kirby *Mega Man *Sonic *Yoshi *Tails *Crash *Pikachu *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Pac-Man *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Wonderboy *Lewis (from Meet The Robinsons) New Enemies *Enemies from the Super Mario Land series and the Wario Land series *Enemies from the Mega Man series *Kirby enemies *Fire Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Parachute Goombe *Parabeetle *Net Koopa *Mini Goomba *Brick Goomba *Torpedo Ted *Fire Snake *Thwimp *Sniper Bill *Parachute Bob-omb *Heligoomba *Helibomb *Net Sparky *Venus Ink Trap *Boohemoth *Wiggler *Hot Head *Squiggler *Flutter *Ice Bro. *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp *Pokey (SMW) *Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro. *Jumping Thwomp *Shoe Lakitu *Shoe Podoboo *Cosmic Clone *Ufoomba New Bosses *Flying Boom Boom *Pom Pom (Normal and Flying) *Bowser (SMW) *Rest of the Koopalings (SMB3 and SMW) *Ridley *Bosses from the first Mega Man game *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rudy The Clown New Soundtrack *Replaced NSMB Theme with NSMB2 Soundtrack (Level) *Kirby Super Star Soundtrack (Level) *Replaced SMB3 Rock Remix with NSMBWii World Musics (World) *MK7 Rainbow Road (Level) *Yoshi's Island Map (World) *Yoshi's Island Soundtrack (Level) *SM64 Slider (Level) *NSMBWii Title Screen Remix (Credits) New Backgrounds There will be more backgrounds from many Mario games. New Scenery Same with backgrounds, but, more scenery. Anti-Gravity Now you can decide whether it's water, quicksand or anti-gravity! New Friendly NPCs *Happy Toad (Still and Jumping) *Mario *Koopa the Quick New Items *Gold Ring *Question Coin *Red Ring *Beat Block *Gold Block *Snake Block *Rainbow Note *Platform Block *Assist Block *Rocket *Warp Box *Ostro *? Switch New Powerups *Starman (Invincibillity Candy) *Gold Flower *Boomerang Flower *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Superball Flower *Super Acorn *Frog Suit *Super Carrot *P-Wing *Invincibility Leaf *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Spring Mushroom *Blue Shell *Drill Shoe *P-Balloon *Propelling Billy Gun *Chance Cube *Cat Bell New Goals *Flagpole Gameplay Changes *Any character new or old can mount any rideable thing. *Toad can't throw boomerangs wearing the Hammer Suit. *Yoshi can ride boots. *Any character can do tricks. *Yoshi can flutterkick. *Luigi retains his scuttling from SMB: The Lost Levels and New Super Luigi U. *The World Map contains an inventory. *Players can also place minigames inside a level icon. *Cheat Codes can let you save again. *Sounds are also replaceable in your episode file. *The ability to add custom world music is granted! *You can hear the characters talk. *Global events! *Events and layers for the world map! *Race Mode has been added. *Any episode can have more than one world! *The credits has a secret minigame you can find by clicking the star. Minigames *Powerup Crane: A minigame where you pick up powerups. *1UP Bonzana: A minigame where you catch 1UP and 3UP *Super Mario Bros. Micro: A minigame where you have to complete 4 worlds and defeat Bowser. (You can find it in the credits by clicking the star!) *Enemy Courses New Codes Cheat Codes *tastyfirestorm = Puts a Fire Bro. in your hands *downunder = Puts a Boomerang Bro. in your hands *chillywilly = Puts an Ice Bro. in your hands *flybefree = Puts an Ostro in your hands *wariotime = Now turns you into Wario *waluigitime = Turns you into Waluigi *littlepinkpuffball = Turns you into Kirby *iammegaman = Turns you into Mega Man *midastouch = Formerly wariotime, still turns all enemies onscreen into coins *oldfriendsgoldfriends = Gets you under the effect of the Gold Flower *epicwin = Destroys all bosses onscreen *getalife = Gives you an instant 1UP *redigitiscool = Now replaced with iliekmeowflash, lets you edit the level! *helpme = Summons an Assist Block *likeaboss = Removes all Enemy Courses NPC Codes *nohammer=1 = No hammers can kill the NPC *nobomb=1 = No bombs can kill the NPC *noshell=1 = No shell can kill the NPC *nospin=1 = No spinjumping can kill the NPC *nosword=1 = No sword can stab the NPC *nopodoboo=1 = No fireball made by Yoshi or the Flamethrower can burn the NPC *nostatue=1 = No Tanooki Statue can squish the NPC *notail=1 = No tail can knock down the NPC *noshoe=1 = No shoe can squish the NPC *noball=1 = No superball can kill the NPC *nodrill=1 = No drill attack can kill the NPC *noboomerang=1 = No boomerang can kill the NPC *friendly=1 = The NPC is friendly *health=# = How much health the NPC has (0 doesn't count) Note: The NPC Codes that have no in their name can't have 0, it won't work. New Splash Screen Trivia *A few days after the release, there could be rumors about a Wii U version, a Linux version and a Mac version. *The game started out as SMBX 1.4, but it failed. As a result, it started out as SMBXDX 1.1. *Nintendo could support this game. *Unlike its prequel, the game is written in LUA.